


If our love is tragedy (why are you my remedy?)

by Raquellu47



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Es una tragedia la forma en que va vuestra historia: puede ser, quizá, casi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Mirad, en mi vida me había costado tanto escribir un fanfic. Os juro que prácticamente he tenido que usar un sacacorchos para conseguir sacar, moldear y plasmar esta idea que - bastantes veces mientras me peleaba con ella - deseé no haber tenido. Y, claro, el destrozo que me están haciendo en Castle tampoco ayuda a inspirar a mis musas para que vengan a cantarme al oído.  
> Anyway, el título de la "obra" es un verso de la canción de Clarity, de Zeed ft. Foxes. El poema del principio lo encontré en instagram y fue amor a primera vista. Al principio lo iba a usar con otra OTP pero luego me di cuenta de que se adaptaba mejor a Caskett. Además, hacía mucho que no escribía nada de este fandom...  
> Actualizaré cada martes hasta completar los cinco capítulos que tiene. Está situado a principios de la 3º temporada, narrado desde el POV de Beckett y los fragmentos en cursiva son flashbacks.  
> ¡A leer!

_It’s a tragedy, the way or story goes;_

_Maybe, perhaps, almost._

_-_ If it’s love, it must be more than most / P.D

\- ooo -

No hace mucho, describieron su historia como una tragedia.

“Una auténtica pena” habían suspirado, llenas de tristeza. Kate recordaba habérseles quedado mirando y pensar cómo era que unas desconocidas – vale, quizá estaba exagerando un poco porque eran amigas de su mejor amiga, Lanie, y eso significaba que más o menos también eran sus amigas – sentían más pena por algo que solo conocían de palabra, que ella, una de las protagonistas.

Lo había vivido en primera persona, había reído y llorado por su culpa, había sido la persona más feliz y más miserable del mundo.

Cuando echaba la vista atrás, no sentía pena, remordimientos o cualquier otra sensación negativa. Nunca habría calificado su historia como una tragedia simplemente porque para ella fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, sin importar que se torciera el camino y nunca terminara de florecer. Se consolaba pensando que nunca llegó a nada por _algo_ , porque no estaba destinado a ser, no era el indicado o no era su momento. Si hubiera pasado, probablemente habría dejado más heridas que las que Kate tenía ahora.

Pero volvía una y otra vez a la sacudida de cabeza compasiva de Bradley, la rubia de enormes ojos verdes que parecían absorberla cada vez que se fijaban en ella. Volvía una y otra vez a la mano posándose en su hombro en un torpe intento de consolarla por una herida ya cicatrizada.

“Una tragedia…”

Kate había hecho sus deberes. Una noche cualquiera se había sentado en el sillón de su pequeño apartamento, cerveza en mano, el portátil sobre un cojín encima de las piernas. Entre Wikipedia, Google y un puñado de Blogs, había conseguido informarse bastante sobre el tema de las tragedias (del latino  _tragoedĭa,_  y este del griego τραγῳδία; femenino):

  1.     Canción de los gentiles en honor de Baco.
  2.     Obra dramática de acción grande, estilo elevado y desenlace funesto. Antiguamente se desarrollaba entre personajes ilustres o heroicos, e infundía lástima o terror.
  3.     Figurado. Suceso de la vida real, fatal, irremediable, desgraciado.



Le había hecho gracia que compararan su historia con algunas como la de Edipo, Hipólito y Fedra, Medea, Electra… Mitos griegos sobre dioses existentes solo en la mente de la población.

A la vez, le había molestado ligeramente. Había sentido que le robaban importancia al ponerla al mismo nivel que profecías, amoríos incestuosos, venganzas de mujeres despechadas que lo sabían todo sobre la brujería, etc. _Su_ historia había sido algo real, con personas reales involucradas, cuya imposibilidad de realización había dejado a su paso dolor real. ¿Y llegaban unas perfectas extrañas y le decían que era lo mismo? No, ¡de ninguna manera!

Sin embargo, estaba anclado en su cabeza como un boomerang. Cada vez que lo lanzaba bien lejos con toda la fuerza que le proporcionaba la indignación, las palabras volvían a ella al cabo de un rato y ocupaban su lugar con un retintín orgulloso.

Le había costado dos semanas descifrar el porqué.

Al principio había creído que era precisamente por lo molesta que se había quedado con el tema, igual que cuando te clavas una astilla y no la ves pero sabes que está ahí porque te duele cada vez que rozas la zona. Un poco de meditación con el agua caliente hasta el cuello, la espuma cubriendo su cuerpo y el titilante brillo de las velas arrancando destellos en su copa de vino, le había hecho ver que no era tanto la descripción como lo que había seguido a esta.

La situación que había rodeado a la conversación era básica: Kate había estado de bajón por todo lo que había pasado y Lanie había creído que era una idea genial sacarla de fiesta a una discoteca llena de gente sudorosa con música ensordecedora y luces mareantes. De modo que, antes de poder protestar, la detective se había visto arrastrada por un huracán lleno de energía que prácticamente le había arrancado los pantalones de chándal de encima para meterla en un vestido demasiado corto para su ánimo. Para su sorpresa, Lanie la había guiado hasta un grupo compuesto por tres chicas: Bradley, una morena y Sheila. Las había presentado como sus amigas de toda la vida de la Universidad y luego había dicho que estaban en una misión para animarla. Lógicamente, las mujeres habían querido saber el porqué de estar tan decaída, lo que había derivado en Kate con unas copas de más dando un discurso sobre todo lo que había ocurrido de forma algo inconexa.

\- Una auténtica pena – había dicho Bradley con una sacudida de cabeza pesarosa.

\- Es una tragedia la forma en que va vuestra historia – había añadido la otra chica (le habían repetido su nombre alrededor de cincuenta veces en la misma noche pero seguía sin acordarse) inspirada por los cinco Martini que se había tomado, su mirada clavada en la detective. – Puede ser, quizá, casi.

Puede ser.

Quizá.

Casi.

Sumida en el vapor y el aroma a vainilla de sus sales de baño, Kate se dio cuenta de la razón que tenía.


	2. Puede ser

Kate Beckett siempre le dio mucha importancia a la primera impresión.

Sí, su madre le había repetido hasta la saciedad que no se debe juzgar a un libro por su cubierta; pero ella, cabezota como su padre, había seguido con la mentalidad de que la sensación que te provoca una persona la primera vez que la ves tiene un noventa por ciento de influencia en cómo tratas a dicha persona más tarde.

Tampoco era que basara todo su comportamiento en esa primera impresión, porque podía ser equivocada. Ella bien lo sabía. Lo que sí hacía era tenerla muy en cuenta, un recordatorio en la parte trasera de su mente al que girarse cuando la persona corroborase su primer pensamiento. Ella misma iba siempre impecablemente vestida y tenía un recambio en la taquilla del gimnasio de la comisaria por si había algún accidente – que le tiren una taza de café ardiendo encima, por ejemplo –. Su maquillaje iba cuidadosamente aplicado y su pelo perfectamente peinado, aunque acabase de lanzarse sobre un sospechoso que trataba de huir.

Impoluta, impecable, _intocable_.

Así las cosas, no era de extrañar que su primera impresión de Castle no fuera muy favorable para él. Olvidada quedaba aquella ocasión en la que su yo veinteañera estuvo en una cola interminable para una oportunidad de conocerle y contarle lo mucho que le había ayudado con lo de su madre, y que al final quedó reducida a un: “Hola, ¿tu nombre? Muchas gracias por comprar mi libro y venir, Kate. ¡Siguiente!”. Tres horas esperando y al final solo le dejaron un minuto, el tiempo suficiente para mascullar su nombre, hacer un mínimo de contacto visual y ser empujada fuera de la línea por una mujer con mucha pechonalidad – y que no se avergonzaba de ir enseñándola – que gritaba, histérica, y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el escritor.

Esa Kate había quedado enterrada bajo las piedras de la muralla que la Beckett actual había construido a su alrededor. De modo que cuando se volvió a reencontrar con Richard Castle, unos cuantos años más tarde, no recordó lo azules que le habían parecido los ojos del hombre, o el roce de sus dedos cuando el escritor le tendió su libro firmado, o la sensación de escuchar su nombre en labios de él. Lo que sí recordó fue lo irónico de observar de lejos a una persona de interés en su investigación firmando pechos de mujeres con un permanente, como si el incidente con esa mujer tan escandalosa que no paraba de berrear que o le firmaba el pecho o no se iba de allí, le hubiera abierto los ojos y le hubiera hecho ver que para qué firmar libros cuando podía marcar a chicas con su nombre.

Tampoco ayudó que, sentada en la barra del bar, su hija de catorce años presenciara todo aquello con pose aburrida y la nariz hundida en unos libros en – lo que Kate presentía – un intento de abstraerse de ello. O que cuando golpeó su hombro lo primero que él le dijo fue “¿dónde quieres que te firme?”, dándole la satisfacción de dejarle sin palabras cuando agitó su placa en el aire y le dijo que necesitaba que la acompañara a la comisaria para contestar algunas preguntas.

En resumen, su primera impresión de Richard Castle, autor best-seller, fue precisamente la de un famoso ricachón con complejo de playboy que probablemente tuviera un expediente de un notable grosor en el que se relataran todas sus aventuras y roces con la policía de Nueva York. Un adulto que jugaba a ser un niño, solo que con el dinero suficiente para llevar a cabo todas sus ideas descabelladas y ser la encarnación física del dicho “culo veo, culo quiero”.

Solo que esta vez, Kate rompió su regla.

Esta vez, se dejó llevar por esa primera impresión y cada intento del escritor por acercarse a ella fue bloqueado por una muralla de hielo. O, mejor, un cristal bien grueso de forma que se pudieran ver mutuamente – algo obligatorio ya que había sido forzada a trabajar con él – pero no hubiera forma humanamente posible de que Castle la alcanzara.

Aunque lo hizo. Castle lo logró. Castle la alcanzó.

Nunca sabría decir cuándo ocurrió. No podía abrir el libro que era su historia – porque _siempre_ hay una historia – y señalar el número de la página concreta en la que se dio cuenta de que la pared transparente no era tan gruesa como había creído y el escritor había conseguido traspasarla.

Puede ser que fuera cuando se dio cuenta de que el Richard Castle que posaba con mujeres diez años más jóvenes que él y el Richard Castle que le preguntaba si realmente era necesario arrestar a un señor que solo había estado vengando el asesinato de su hija, no eran la misma persona. Él también llevaba una máscara, como Kate. La detective se había escudado tras esa imagen de frialdad y dureza, de que nada le importaba ni le afectaba, de que estaba allí para hacer su trabajo solamente. El escritor se había refugiado tras la imagen que la gente y los medios de comunicación querían de él, la que se _esperaba_ de él. Ese egocéntrico que se presentaba a las firmas de los libros con una rubia en cada brazo y su madre e hija detrás, que se había divorciado dos veces ya, que tenía un Ferrari y hasta una parcela en la luna; ese no era Richard Castle.

No, Richard Castle, _su_ Richard Castle, era el mismo que desobedecía sus órdenes expresas de que se quedara en el coche para salir en su rescate aunque eso significara perseguir a un sospechoso armado por un callejón con un pie descalzo. Era el mismo que se había ganado la confianza de Montgomery y Ryan con solo una sonrisa traviesa, e incluso la de Esposito, que era más desconfiado y duro de roer. Era el mismo que apodaba “calabaza” a su hija adolescente, que salía corriendo sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo en cuanto Alexis le llamaba pidiendo su ayuda, que removería cielo y tierra, haría todo lo posible y más, si alguna vez llegara a pasarle algo. Era el mismo que les había regalado una cafetera en condiciones y había sido lo suficientemente observador como para sorprender a la detective una mañana con un café exactamente como a ella le gustaba. Era el mismo que desde un primer momento la había calado y – aunque lo odiaba – a veces era capaz de leer a través de sus murallas igual que si no existieran para nada.

Richard Castle, _su_ Richard Castle, la volvía loca de todas las formas posibles, habidas y por haber. Hacía lo que le daba la gana y luego se encogía de hombros cuando Kate le echaba la bronca porque no se arrepentía de nada. Sacaba dientes y uñas cuando se trataba de su familia o sus amigos, incluso sus exmujeres; era leal como un perro – Beckett tampoco se arrepentía de la comparación – y esperaba lo mismo de las personas que le importaban. Siempre se podía contar con él para una teoría que involucrara a la CIA o una gran conspiración para acabar con el mundo, a lo cual la detective se había visto recurriendo más de una vez – a su pesar – cuando sentía que ninguna de sus ideas daba frutos; y estaba a una llamada de distancia a cualquier hora del día o de la noche en caso de necesitar ayuda. Se preocupaba por las víctimas a pesar de su manía de ponerles apodos, cosa por la que Kate ya le había regañado en más de una ocasión; y era capaz de simpatizar con los familiares que habían perdido a alguien de una forma que, hasta ese momento, solo Beckett, y por sus circunstancias particulares, era capaz.

Richard Castle, _su_ Richard Castle, le traía un café con una sonrisa en la cara sin importar la hora que fuera y era capaz de arrancarle la misma cantidad de sonrisas y carcajadas que de ojos en blanco y suspiros frustrados.

Era lógico pensar que todo había comenzado en el momento en que fue consciente de todas estas cosas.

Pero puede ser que fuera cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no solo sentía atracción física hacia él. A ver, no iba a negarlo, el hombre estaba bueno. Era _sexy_. Le rodeaba un aura de seguridad típica de esa persona que sabe que es guapa y lo utiliza a su favor en todo momento, sin llegar al punto de resultar prepotente. Castle se lo creía, bromeaba sobre ello, lo sacaba a relucir en cuanto podía; pero siempre con ese tono juguetón que indicaba que solo trataba de picarla para ver si caía. Y, oh, Kate adoraba fingir que caía solo para devolvérsela más grande y más fuerte. Adoraba cuando el escritor tragaba saliva y abría la boca para replicar pero no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno por el shock o se tenía que morder el puño. Estaban constantemente en un tira y afloja cargado de indirectas, frases con segundas, y subidas y bajadas de cejas sugerentes.

Sin embargo, llegó un día en el que notó que sus ojos eran de un azul extraordinario; que cambiaban según sus emociones, volviéndose más grisáceos o más oscuros, mostrándose fríos o con un brillo tan cálido que extendía fuego por las venas de la detective. Notó que cuando se rozaban sus manos para pasarse algo o porque tropezaban al ir a coger la misma cosa, un hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo, un estremecimiento la sacudía. Llegó un momento en el que tenía memorizado su calor corporal, ese aroma que era de él y _solo_ de él, incluso el sonido de sus pisadas, y era capaz de saber si había llegado sin necesidad de girarse a mirar.

También era lógico suponer que todo había comenzado cuando fue consciente de que ya no era un asunto hormonal, no se trataba de pura atracción física que se desvanecería en cuanto tuvieran una buena noche de sexo. Que puede ser que ahora esa única noche entre las sábanas no fuera suficiente porque Kate también quería el despertar con él a su lado, el desayuno compartido y todo el pack completo.

Decir que percatarse de todo eso de golpe la aterrorizaba era quedarse corto. Algo así como _muy_ corto. Porque después de lo de su madre se había prometido que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera tanto daño _nunca_ en su vida. Jamás de los jamases. Ese era el objetivo de sus murallas. Y ver que estaban fallando a la hora de completar la misión le robaba el sueño por las noches y hacía que se comportara de forma errática: estaba normal, entonces se acordaba de todo y se cerraba en banda.

Si Castle se dio cuenta de ello, tuvo el tacto de no decir nada sobre el tema.

Lo que la traía al siguiente “puede ser”, el más importante de todos, el que sospechaba que había sido el desencadenante del resto:

Puede ser que el inicio de sus sentimientos hacia el escritor fuera cuando le confesó lo que había ocurrido con su madre. Kate nunca había sido de esas personas que no tienen problema alguno a la hora de hablar de sus traumas, de su pasado, de las circunstancias que les han hecho ser como son. Nunca le había gustado ser tan abierta, y después del asesinato de su madre aún menos. Odiaba esa mirada de compasión que todo el mundo le daba una vez sabían la verdad, cómo se iban alejando progresiva y disimuladamente de la niña marcada por un hecho tan horroroso y que había enfocado toda su vida en conseguir justicia para su madre.

Recordaba a la perfección cuándo se lo había contado a Castle porque el escritor la había sorprendido – para bien – con su reacción. Habían estado investigando el caso sobre esa madre de familia que había aparecido congelada en una obra y que habían descubierto que en realidad llevaba años muerta, asesinada por su marido abusivo, que también había muerto en un “atraco” en la calle.

Durante la investigación, Castle había hecho un comentario sobre si ella había perdido a su padre. Se había fijado en el reloj que la detective siempre llevaba en la muñeca izquierda, había notado que no era de mujer, y se había atrevido a suponer. Kate no había reaccionado bien. Igual que la primera vez que habían trabajado juntos y el escritor la había psicoanalizado, ella se había cerrado en banda y había alegado que no la conocía así que mejor era que dejara de juzgarla. El tema no había pasado de ahí.

Pero era por la noche y por alguna razón que todavía no llegaba a comprender, Beckett había sentido el impulso de contarle la verdad. No habían estado hablando sobre ello, no había habido un aliciente, algo que la empujara a hacerlo. Fue por pura decisión propia. Nunca antes se lo había contado a alguien porque ella quería, y no porque la otra persona había preguntado o ya lo había escuchado de alguna forma.

Castle fue su excepción.

_«Bajó la mirada a los archivos que tenía en el regazo, girando el boli con las manos nerviosamente. Sentía las palabras quemándole en la garganta, ascendiendo como lava en un volcán en erupción. Su lengua las moldeó y las pronunció antes siquiera de que ella misma supiera qué demonios estaba pasando._

_\- Por cierto – se giró para mirar a Castle, sentado en su silla de siempre a un lateral de la mesa de la detective –, fue mi madre, no mi padre._

_Todavía retorciendo el bolígrafo entre los dedos, vio el reconocimiento cruzar el rostro del escritor y echar de él a la confusión por ese brusco cambio de tema. Rick se sentó mejor en la silla, más recto, toda su postura indicando que estaba atento a la más mínima palabra que se escapara de entre los labios de Kate._

_\- Se suponía que íbamos a ir a cenar juntos… Mi madre, mi padre y yo; y ella se iba a encontrar con nosotros en el restaurante pero nunca llegó. Dos horas más tarde cuando llegamos a casa había un detective esperándonos, el Detective… Raglan._

_Bajó la vista al Pilot que rodaba incesantemente en su agarre ya de una forma inconsciente. Como cada vez que hablaba de ello, sintió el mordisco de la rabia en el estómago, el nudo en su garganta que hacía que su voz temblara de forma perceptible, la necesidad de mirar a cualquier lado menos a su interlocutor por miedo a echarse a llorar. Respiró hondo y se sobrepuso a todo aquello, buscando los ojos de Castle, ya fijados en ella._

_\- Encontraron su cuerpo – parpadeó varias veces para disipar las lágrimas –. La habían apuñalado – frunció el ceño cuando las imágenes del cuerpo sin vida de su madre aparecieron grabadas en su memoria a fuego._

_\- ¿Un atraco? – inquirió él._

_Kate sabía que no era la curiosidad morbosa lo que le había empujado a preguntar sino la influencia de estar rodeado de policías a todas horas, sin embargo, su estómago dio un vuelco ante esa frase y entonación tan familiares. Siempre que la escuchaba no podía evitar pensar lo mismo: “Ojalá hubiera sido un robo, por lo menos entendería el motivo por el que mi madre no está viva”. Esbozó el intento de una sonrisa, luchando con las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer._

_\- No – apartó la mirada, buscando un punto neutro en un rincón de la sala diáfana de la comisaria que le ayudara a rehuir las emociones antes de volver a fijarlo en los archivos de su regazo -. Todavía tenía todo su dinero, el bolso y las joyas. Y tampoco fue un asalto sexual – negó con la cabeza –. Lo atribuyeron a un ataque entre bandas. Un momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado._

_Se fijó en la foto sonriente de la víctima en la carpeta con la misma sensación amarga que cuando repasaba por quincuagésima vez el informe sobre el asesinato de su madre aunque podía recitarlo de memoria con puntos y comas sin necesidad de tenerlo delante._

_\- Igual que en el caso de Melanie – dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la pizarra con toda la información sobre la investigación -, no pudieron pensar más allá del cuadro. Así que simplemente trataron de envolverlo bien, y nunca cogieron al asesino._

_Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Castle y ella solo se miraron. Su frustración con el tema podía notarse desde la distancia, y Kate temía las preguntas que normalmente solían seguir a su confesión._

_Sin embargo, una vez más, el escritor la cogió desprevenida._

_\- ¿Por qué llevas el reloj?_

_Por supuesto. Era Castle con quien estaba hablando, no otra persona. Claro que preguntaría por todo aquello en lo que nadie más se fijaba nunca._

_\- Mi padre llevó su muerte muy mal. Está sobrio ahora, cinco años – añadió con una sonrisa orgullosa. Bajó la mirada hacia el reloj, señalándolo con el índice de la mano contraria, el boli todavía agarrado. – Esto es por la vida que salvé y… - apartó un poco el cuello de la camisa para buscar la fina cadena plateada que colgaba siempre sobre su escote. Tiró de ella hasta descubrir un anillo con una gema -, esto es por la vida que perdí._

_Como el tema se había vuelto demasiado personal para su gusto y el ambiente estaba cargado de sentimientos, dejó caer el anillo de vuelta entre su camisa y su cuerpo._

_\- Así que – suspiró -, supongo que tu Nikki Heat ahora tiene un pasado, Castle._

_Odiaba la forma en que su voz sonaba estrangulada por el nudo de su garganta y nasal por las lágrimas que todavía querían caer. Sonrió para intentar disimular, aunque sabía que era inútil._

_\- No lo sé. Me gustaba bastante eso de “puta de día, policía de noche” – bromeó él, arrancándole una risa de verdad a Beckett –. Pero… - sonrió con cariño –. Imagino que un ángulo emocional y oscuro también podría funcionar._

_Agradeciendo mentalmente que el escritor hubiera decidido seguirle el rollo en vez de insistir en conocer más detalles, la detective correspondió a su gesto y se levantó._

_\- Bueno, no perturbes a tu audiencia con sustancia a mí costa, Castle._

_Comenzó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse, consciente de la mirada dulce del escritor desde el rabillo del ojo._

_\- Hasta mañana, Detective – se despidió él._

_Beckett apretó los labios y alzó la cabeza, girándose hacia Castle._

_\- ¿No puedes decir “buenas noches” simplemente?_

_\- Soy un escritor. “Buenas noches” es aburrido. “Hasta mañana” es más… Esperanzador – replicó con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado._

_\- Ya, bueno… Yo soy policía. Buenas noches._

_Se marchó antes de dejarle contestar, porque sentía su estómago agitarse al darse cuenta de que le había dicho “hasta mañana”. Castle sabía la verdad ahora y le había dicho “hasta mañana”. Y podía parecer ridículo que realmente se sintiera esperanzada por esas palabras, pero eran una promesa: no pensaba irse a ningún lado.»_

Cada vez que pensaba en ello aumentaba la cifra inicial que había dado sobre su grado de seguridad. Ahora estaba en un ochenta por ciento. Un ochenta por ciento segura de que ese había sido el momento decisivo, lo que lo había cambiado todo.

El darse cuenta de que a pesar de saber lo que había pasado, Castle no iba a abandonarla como todos los demás, que no le había mirado con compasión ni había tratado de consolarla con palabras vacías de sentimiento. Le había mostrado su apoyo silencioso y había seguido tratándola como siempre. No le importaba que Kate se hubiera dejado llevar por la sed de justicia y hubiera trastocado toda su vida para perseguir esas ansias; al contrario, si eso, la admiraba más aun por tener el valor de hacerlo.

Y cuando al día siguiente el escritor contestó al segundo pitido al teléfono cuando Beckett le llamó, algo cambió en el interior de la detective. Y cuando se presentó en la escena del crimen con un vainilla latte para Beckett, fue como si pulsaran un interruptor.

Ese fue el punto de inflexión, el “puede ser” de su historia.


	3. Quizás

Hay un ligero matiz que diferencia un “puede ser” de un “quizás”. Si bien ese pequeño detalle varía dependiendo del estado de humor, de la percepción de la persona, para Kate suponía un gran paso adelante.

Para ella, “puede ser” daba una pequeña posibilidad. Era esa ranura que quedaba cuando se dejaba una puerta entornada, ese hueco entre el raíl y la puerta corredera de un armario cuando una chaqueta se interponía entre ambas y no dejaba que se cerrara por completo. “Puede ser” era una grieta en la negación rotunda. No era un “no” completo, pero tampoco tenía fuerza suficiente como para empujar la aguja hacia el territorio neutro que hay entre el “sí” y el “no”.

“Puede ser” era el paso previo al “quizás”.

Porque “quizás” ya era la puerta medio abierta, el armario a medio cerrar, la aguja situada totalmente en el centro. “Quizás” era neutro pero, a la vez, prometedor. Era una forma de comprometerse sin arriesgar mucho porque si luego las cosas no salían según lo previsto, todavía se podía retirar uno del juego con pocas pérdidas.

Era por eso que los colocaba más arriba que los “puede ser” mientras otras personas les quitaban importancia y los dejaban por debajo.

A Kate Beckett le gustaban los quizás.

O, por lo menos, solían gustarle. Antes de darse cuenta de que era su corazón el que reposaba en la moqueta verde de la mesa de juego, bajo el intenso escrutinio del encargado de la banca. Antes de que le repartieran una mano de cartas malas con la que se suponía que debía recuperarlo o rendirse y prepararse para lo peor – o lo mejor –. Antes de que su oponente la distrajera con brillantes ojos azules y sonrisas torcidas encantadoras, con las palabras adecuadas en el momento en el que ella más las necesitaba y los suficientes roces como para mantenerla en vilo a la espera del siguiente.

Esta vez, a diferencia de con el “puede ser”, era capaz de señalar de forma concreta el inicio de la transición.

Había algo que Beckett nunca creyó que cambiaría en ella, algo que la había acompañado a lo largo de su infancia, le había dado energía para rebelarse en su adolescencia y le había hecho marcarse como objetivo en su vida conseguir encerrar al asesino de su madre. Ese “algo” era su rabia. Pero no entendida como ojos rojos y espuma en la boca, sino como el carbón que alimenta la fogata que le da vida.

Tenía bastante aguante, podía decirse que era una persona paciente. Si no lo fuera, demasiados sospechosos habrían salido de la sala de interrogatorios con una nariz rota, o un labio partido, o cosas peores. Afortunadamente para ellos, era capaz de silenciar sus insinuaciones e insultos, hacerles caso omiso y centrarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba: las pruebas. De modo que sí, tenía mucha paciencia y soportaba mil golpes antes de saltar, pero pobre del que consiguiera llevarla hasta tal estado. No era algo agradable de presenciar y mucho menos de protagonizar. Comenzaba a palpitarle una vena en la frente, su mandíbula adquiría el aspecto de la de un Rottweiler por la fuerza que ejercía para no explotar, y sus ojos verde avellana se volvían tormentosos y peligrosos.

¿El mejor consejo cuando estaba así? Correr. Salir huyendo. Poner el máximo de distancia entre la detective y uno mismo.

Cómo no, Castle hizo precisamente lo contrario, algo que solo sirvió para que Beckett se enfureciera más aún.

Se decía a sí misma que tendría que haberlo visto venir. Le había confesado a un escritor su mayor secreto – que en realidad no era un secreto porque mucha gente lo conocía ya –. Le había regalado un rompecabezas con las piezas esparcidas y escondidas, algunas incluso perdidas, y le había dado a probar lo que era jugar con él solo para luego arrebatárselo de un guantazo. Una vez se despierta al gusanillo de la curiosidad, hacerle volver a dormir es imposible, ella mejor que nadie lo sabía pues le pasaba con cada caso que aterrizaba sobre su mesa. Era capaz de no comer y no pegar ojo hasta que no lo resolviera. Pero, si uno de los implicados la hubiera semi acorralado y le hubiera dicho de forma muy clara y amenazadora que dejara el tema tranquilo, ella lo habría hecho – en realidad eso habría provocado que indagara más profundo aún, pero ese no es el punto –.

Cuando Castle se le acercó en el pasillo del hospital y le dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo que tenía que contarle algo sobre el caso de su madre, sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba. Y, al mismo tiempo, una vocecilla en el fondo de su cabeza salió de su letargo para susurrarle con una sonrisa maliciosa: “Te lo dije”. Había confiado en él, había creído que podía confesarle la verdad a Castle y que él la aceptaría tal cual y no trataría de averiguar más. En ese momento, sin embargo, supo sin lugar a dudas que tan pronto como ella hubo salido de la comisaria, el escritor había convencido a alguien para que le dejara acceder al archivo.

La decepción dio paso a la traición. La traición dio paso a la quemadura del dolor. Y el dolor dio paso a la rabia porque le había costado _años_ ser capaz de vivir sin las letras negras del informe del asesinato de su madre oscureciendo todo lo que veía y llegaba Castle y, a pesar de sus advertencias, se creía en el derecho de decirle que había descubierto algo nuevo y que tenían que perseguir ese hilo antes de que se enfriara más el rastro.

Así que, si quizá la habían echado del hospital y le habían prohibido volver por allí… Bueno, realmente no se arrepentía de ello, porque significaba que había gritado tan alto que dos guardas de seguridad se habían visto obligados a físicamente arrastrarla fuera del pasillo mientras ella se revolvía y seguía escupiendo palabras envenenadas a un sorprendido, asustado y demasiado poco arrepentido para su gusto, escritor. Y si quizá había vuelto a estallar cuando le vio esperando en la comisaria para acompañarla a resolver casos como si nada hubiera pasado, tampoco iba a disculparse por eso. Tenía motivos, y esa fogata que la mantenía moviéndose tenía carbón para tirar por una larga temporada.

Claro que, no contaba con Castle. Parecía que nunca contaba con él a pesar de que _él_ fuera el centro de todo.

Estaba preparada para separarle de ella poco a poco a base de indiferencia y frialdad. Era su especialidad, tenía un máster en hacer que la gente fuera alejándose hasta convertirse en completos desconocidos. Era su nuevo objetivo, conseguiría disuadir al escritor de la idea de seguir trabajando con ella a base de hacer el ambiente lo más desagradable posible para él. Y podía ver que estaba funcionando, que estaba exasperando a Castle con su comportamiento porque él ya le había pedido perdón dos millones de veces – palabras del escritor, no de ella – y Beckett seguía sin aceptar sus disculpas. Ya no sabía qué más hacer.

Entonces, una noche, mientras reflexionaba que era una suerte que todo eso hubiera ocurrido antes de que le hubiera dado tiempo a llegar al quizás, Castle se plantó a un lateral de su mesa y esperó. Simplemente esperó. En silencio, aguantó sin moverse hasta que Kate comenzó a ponerse nerviosa con tanto escrutinio y alzó la mirada con fastidio.

\- Lo siento – había dicho el escritor.

Y Beckett habría puesto los ojos en blanco y le habría contestado con un “ya, eso ya lo has dicho antes” o un comentario borde similar. Pero algo hizo que se mordiera la lengua y dejara seguir a Castle.

\- Lo que hice estuvo mal, violé tu confianza, abrí viejas heridas y no respeté tus límites. Y si no vamos a volver a vernos, entonces te mereces saber que… Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

La detective no contestó. Tampoco sabía qué decir. No se esperaba eso, no contaba con que Castle se diera cuenta de que lo que más daño le había hecho no era que hubiera descubierto algo sobre el caso de su madre que ella no, sino que se lo había contado en confianza y el escritor había usado eso como una invitación no dada para hurgar y hacerla sufrir. Casi _deseaba_ que Castle no se hubiera dado cuenta, porque entonces todo habría quedado como un bonito “puede ser” relegado al fondo de su mente en el que se acumulan todas las anécdotas que se cuentan en una noche con alcohol en las venas y risas en los oídos.

Solo que no era así, porque con esa disculpa, Castle había presionado sin darse cuenta el botón dentro de Kate que provocaba que la aguja se moviera más hacia el centro. Más lejos del “puede ser” y más cerca del “quizás”.

El resto fue efecto dominó.

Las señales estaban ahí, Beckett las veía claramente con cada pequeño gesto, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Su excusa barata de auto-convencerse a sí misma de que no era factible, de que iba a terminar mal, de que no iba a pasar porque Castle no la veía de la misma forma, se iba desgastando cada día más con la ayuda de la gente que les rodeaba.

Empezó al enterarse de que a Castle le habían ofrecido dejar los libros de Nikki Heat por los de cierto agente secreto británico – si mencionas su nombre, se gafa –. Tal y como el escritor le dijo, debería haberse sentido aliviada al escuchar que iba a dejar de perseguirla por todo Nueva York en busca de los malos, sin embargo, lo que sintió fue tristeza. Si parpadeaba, todavía podía ver la dedicatoria grabada a fuego en sus ojos: “Para la extraordinaria KB y todos mis amigos en la 12”. Si forzaba los oídos, todavía podía escuchar la dulzura de la voz de Castle al asegurar que lo decía en serio. Si se centraba en su sentido del tacto, todavía podía notar el aliento cálido del escritor en sus labios cuando le dijo que olía a cerezas antes de quedar mirándose mutuamente con muy poca separación entre ellos.

El tercer empujón a la aguja llegó, extrañamente, por parte de una exnovia de Castle. Kyra, la que se escapó. Si no hubiera rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio, habría sido mujer del escritor y, quién sabe, probablemente nunca hubiera habido otras detrás de ella. De modo que Beckett no pudo evitar sentirse muy incómoda cuando, en medio de un silencio en el ascensor, la joven comentó que Rick solo dedicaba sus libros a gente que le importaba de verdad. Y, por más que lo negara, Kate tampoco pudo evitar sentirse celosa de la facilidad con la que Kyra y Castle recuperaron la dinámica de su relación, como si nunca hubieran perdido el contacto; o sentir envidia de que el escritor, en su tiempo, hubiera estado completamente enamorado de Kyra. Era imposible no tener miedo ante la posibilidad de que ella nunca llegara a tener ese tipo de complicidad con Rick, porque se estaba quedando sin cartas buenas y su corazón avanzaba con rapidez las casillas que terminaban en la casa de Castle.

Tan rápido como se parpadea, llegó al quizás.

Lo único que necesitó fueron tres palabras: “Es todo tuyo”. Porque Kyra conocía a Castle como la palma de su mano, a pesar de que hiciera años que no se veían el uno al otro. Sabía interpretar cada pequeño gesto, cada sonrisa, cada matiz en sus ojos azules. Y había calado a la detective prácticamente con la misma facilidad después de ver sus ceños fruncidos en cada interacción de la joven con el escritor, o su incomodidad, o esa necesidad de tenerles siempre dentro de su campo de vista, como si temiera que en cuanto se le escaparan fuera a pasar algo entre ellos – no estaba equivocada –. De modo que cuando Kyra se le acercó después de despedirse de forma definitiva de Castle y le sonrió con esa expresión que adopta alguien que sabe algo que tú no y está esperando a que te des cuenta para ver cómo reaccionas, Kate se tensó en la silla. Se esperaba lo peor, porque siempre se le ha dado bien situarse en el lado oscuro, ver el vaso medio vacío. Pero la joven solo siguió sonriendo y dijo esas tres palabras para las que Beckett ya tenía preparada una expresión confusa como si no supiera a qué se refería aunque ambas sabían que sí lo hacía.

Esa misma noche, tumbada en la cama con los ojos abiertos como platos a pesar de la hora y el cansancio de su cuerpo, Kate maldijo y dejó su baraja sobre la moqueta verde, boca abajo, tirando de un manotazo todas las fichas que había acumulado en su casa. Eran inútiles ahora porque su corazón había llegado a la temida casilla. La aguja estaba una raya por encima del quizás.

Y Beckett siempre tuvo la impresión de que la esperanza te puede matar. Te sube a las nubes y todo es perfecto, pero el descenso es sin paracaídas.

Por lo menos, ella podía agradecer haber tenido un simulacro. Había experimentado el miedo que suponía que, de golpe, lo que te sujetaba en el aire desapareciera y no hubiera nada más que una gran caída libre a tus pies. El estómago se te subía a la garganta, el corazón te tronaba tan alto en el pecho que lo único que podías oír era el zumbido de la sangre por tus venas y el ensordecedor silencio que precede al golpe.

Su simulacro llegó sin aviso alguno. Una mañana, el sencillo caso de apuñalamiento que recayó en su jurisdicción se complicó y enmarañó hasta terminar vinculado, de algún modo que ni siquiera ahora Beckett comprendía, con el asesinato de su madre.

Lo curioso de la situación fue que, si en un principio se había enfadado con Castle por haberse atrevido a indagar en su pasado, en cuanto descubrió la relación supo que no podría continuar adelante sin la ayuda del escritor. Se hizo consciente de que le necesitaba a su lado porque él sabría cuando ponerle una mano en el hombro y hacerla parar al ver que se estaba dejando llevar demasiado una vez más. Él sabría qué decirle y cómo decírselo justo cuando Beckett comenzara a ver el túnel demasiado oscuro y demasiado largo como para recorrerlo entero, y sus palabras le darían a la detective el aliento necesario para que dejara de sentir que se estaba ahogando.

Y puede que todo saliera mal. Puede que precisamente por salvar al escritor, tuviera que matar a su única pista para rastrear al que organizó todo. Puede que el túnel se volviera vertical y ella se hundiera en él en el momento en el que la sangre de Dick Coonan empapó sus manos y sintió su último latido contra las yemas de los dedos. Puede que sacudiera el intento de reconfortarla de Castle con demasiada brusquedad cuando las lágrimas desesperadas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Pero, si tuviera el poder de volver atrás en el tiempo, no cambiaría nada, porque fue lo que pasó después lo importante.

_«Estaba sentada en su mesa, repasando de forma abstraída el informe que había redactado Montgomery sobre el incidente. Se había cambiado de ropa en las taquillas del gimnasio de la comisaria ya que la camiseta ensangrentada traía demasiados recuerdos a su cabeza y reavivaba el ardor de su estómago, el nudo permanentemente instalado en su garganta._

_Había perdido a la única persona que podía ayudarle a encontrar al verdadero asesino de su madre._

_Todavía no podía hacerse a la idea de que había estado tan cerca y se le había escapado entre los dedos igual que el agua. Casi había podido escuchar el susurro de la victoria en su oído, antes de que esta le fuera brutalmente arrebatada. Negó con la cabeza, incrédula._

_Fue entonces que disminuyó la luz que incidía sobre el papel que tenía extendido en la mesa y su mirada desenfocada captó lo suficiente como para hacerle girarse para ver quién estaba ahí parado._

_Castle ladeó la cabeza, mirando con curiosidad la hoja que reposaba enfrente de Beckett, a la espera de continuar siendo leída._

_\- Oh, es el informe que hizo Montgomery sobre lo que pasó. Te pone como si fueras Steven Seagal – comentó, su tono ligero, una sonrisa bromista en sus labios._

_\- ¿Debería sentirme halagado o insultado? – preguntó el escritor siguiéndole el juego._

_\- Ambos – rio Kate, apoyando la mandíbula en la mano y volviendo a leer._

_Escuchó el ruido de bolsas de plástico y algo de cartón chocar contra el suelo y eso fue suficiente para volver a robar su atención de las letras pulcramente mecanografiadas sobre el papel._

_\- No sabía lo que querías así que he traído sushi, algo de italiano, algo de thai y cogí unos perritos calientes._

_Kate observó la creciente montaña de comida en una esquina de su mesa y se sintió culpable. Sabía que esa era la forma de Castle de pedir perdón sin decirlo con palabras físicas. Sabía que Castle no sentiría la necesidad de pedirle perdón si no hubiera reaccionado de forma tan seca cuando había apoyado una mano en su hombro tras la muerte de Coonan._

_Porque, en realidad, no le culpaba de lo que había pasado. Fue una sucesión de acontecimientos y resultó que Castle estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, pero podría haberla cogido a ella y haberla usado como escudo para llegar hasta el ascensor. Podría haber sido cualquiera._

_\- No fue culpa tuya, lo sabes, ¿no?_

_Le miró fijamente y le vio titubear. Vio el peso de lo que suponía la muerte de Coonan sobre sus hombros. El escritor se recolocó en la silla y se quedó en silencio por un rato, la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa, como si no fuera capaz de trabarla con la de la detective._

_Y Beckett esperó pacientemente porque sabía lo que iba a venir. La disculpa que realmente no tenía que caer de los labios de Castle, sino de los de_ ella _. Porque el escritor no habría estado allí en un primer lugar si ella no se lo hubiera pedido, si ella le hubiera mandado a casa como tendría que haber hecho._

_\- Me he pasado – se pausó y retiró la mirada otra vez –. Vine hasta aquí para decirte que lo siento – entonces fue ella quien apartó la vista porque no podía soportar oír la culpa tan clara en su voz –, y que me voy._

_Centró toda su atención de vuelta en Castle, tratando de disimular el pánico que se agitó en su pecho como un tsunami. Lo hizo pasar por sorpresa de forma más o menos exitosa, porque el escritor no se dio cuenta de que la detective había perdido su agarre en las nubes y estaba cayendo a toda velocidad hacia el suelo sin nada que amortiguara el golpe._

_\- No puedo seguir siendo tu sombra – negó él, pesaroso –. Siento que si no fuera por mí…_

_Casi quería gritar: “Basta. No más. Cállate ya.” Sin embargo, se limitó a interrumpirle con cierta urgencia en la forma en que las palabras rodaban por su lengua y caían de entre sus labios, ansiosas por ser escuchadas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

_\- Si no fuera por ti, nunca habría encontrado al asesino de mi madre – se echó hacia delante por la fuerza que llevaba su confesión –. Y algún día, pronto, voy a encontrar a los cabrones que ordenaron que Coonan la matase y me gustaría que estuvieras por aquí cuando lo haga – no pudo evitar sonreír un poco._

_Dejó que lo que acababa de decir calara hondo en el escritor antes de volver a hablar._

_\- Y si le cuentas a alguien lo que estoy a punto de decir, habrá otro tiroteo – le miró fijamente para que supiera que estaba bromeando. En parte. Mayormente –. Pero… - titubeó, aunque era consciente de que el suelo cada vez estaba más cerca y se le estaba acabando el tiempo –. Me he acostumbrado a que me toques las narices._

_Sonrió, y pudo ver cómo iba convenciendo poco a poco al escritor de que estaba hablando de corazón._

_\- Tengo un trabajo duro, Castle, y tenerte alrededor lo hace… un poquito más fácil._

_Le miró fijamente, a la espera de una reacción, mientras mentalmente contaba los segundos que quedaban para el desastroso impacto._

_Seis. Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Se encogió, la mandíbula apretada para no dejar escapar sonido alguno. Dos._

_\- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – habló entonces Castle._

_Una cuerda se enroscó en su cintura justo a tiempo y la volvió a remolcar a las nubes. Beckett casi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando esa sonrisa torcida y guiño de ojos tan usual en él desterró la tristeza y la culpa de su rostro y su mirada azul._

_Cogió los palillos que reposaban sobre la caja de sushi que había traído el escritor y se los tendió con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Tras unos segundos de solo mirarse, el escritor correspondió su gesto y los agarró._

_De nuevo, volvió a sentirse como una promesa.»_

Era curioso, cómo Beckett había comenzado totalmente dispuesta a alejarle de su lado y había terminado casi sufriendo un ataque de pánico cuando el escritor había sugerido precisamente lo mismo. Era lo que pasaba cuando se dejaba entrar el más pequeño rayo de esperanza.

Porque la esperanza te puede matar. Te sube a las nubes y todo es perfecto. Y sí, el descenso es sin paracaídas, pero a Kate Beckett le gustaban los quizás.

Aunque, especialmente, le gustaba _ese_ quizá. Su quizá con Richard Castle.


	4. Casi

Miedo (del latín metus):

   1. Perturbación angustiosa del ánimo por un riesgo o un daño real o imaginario.

   2. Recelo o aprensión que alguien tiene de que le suceda algo contrario a lo que desea.

Era una palabra siempre presente en el vocabulario de Kate. Si alguien tuviera una lista de las palabras más usadas de la detective, "miedo" estaría entre las diez primeras. Aunque, curiosamente, era algo más pensado que dicho en voz alta.

Pocas veces se escuchaba a Kate Beckett decir que tenía miedo, pero la sensación la acompañaba casi a diario. Desde que se rindió al quizás, era lo primero que sentía cuando abría los ojos por la mañana en su cama vacía y lo último sobre lo que reflexionaba antes de que el agotamiento del día la venciera y se quedara dormida.

Cuando era pequeña, le aterrorizaba la oscuridad. Todavía recordaba las estrellas que brillaban que su padre le había pegado con blu-tack en el techo de su habitación – con la forma de las constelaciones reales, claramente – para que no se sintiera tan sola por las noches. Si eso no era suficiente, su madre le ponía una luz en el pasillo de forma que alumbrara la puerta abierta de su cuarto y se colara de forma suave hacia dentro, lo justo para que no estuviera todo sumido en sombras pero no tanto como para no dejarla dormir.

Más adelante, su miedo eran los monstruos. A diferencia de la oscuridad, estos también podían atacar durante el día, lo que les hacía mil veces más peligrosos. Adoptaban cualquier forma, estaban en cualquier rincón, acechando, a la espera de que sus padres se fueran de la sala y pudieran saltar sobre la indefensa y pequeña Kate. La noche, si eso, solo les volvía más impredecibles y escurridizos. Las estrellas de su techo o la luz del pasillo no servían, eran insuficientes, sus padres tenían que asegurarse de forma exhaustiva de que su habitación estaba libre de visitantes indeseados antes de que ella se atreviera a meter un pie dentro.

Llegó a su adolescencia y sus miedos cambiaron y tomaron forma de expectativas. Temía no encajar, quedarse sola, no estar a la altura de lo que en ese momento se consideraba como guay. Temía que nadie se fijara en ella nunca, que esos estúpidos brackets que sus padres le habían obligado a llevar causaran que ningún chico la encontrara guapa y no supiera lo que era ser besada hasta una edad vergonzosa. Temía que su cuerpo no entrara dentro de lo que se veía como atractivo, que su nariz fuera demasiado grande, sus tetas demasiado pequeñas, su culo demasiado plano.

Afortunadamente, nada de lo anterior se hizo realidad.

Superó con facilidad el miedo a lo incierto de su futuro cuando estaba en el último curso de su colegio, ella tenía bien claro que quería dedicarse a lo mismo que su madre: ser abogada. El traslado a la universidad lo sufrieron más sus padres que ella, Beckett vibraba prácticamente solo de pensar en todas las posibilidades que se extendían ante ella en el campus. Los exámenes eran un grano en el culo pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar con mucha memorización y tiempo invertido.

Entonces llegó la bomba, el momento que lo cambió todo. La noche más fatídica de su vida. El "¿es usted el señor Beckett? Su mujer es Johanna Beckett, ¿correcto? Mire, señor, su mujer fue apuñalada esta noche. Lamentamos mucho su pérdida e imaginamos por lo que están pasando ahora mismo, pero si pudiera pensar en alguien que quisiera haberle hecho daño a su mujer, nos sería muy útil cualquier tipo de información que puedan proporcionarnos."

Beckett recordaba todavía la incredulidad, el shock. Luego el terrible golpe de realidad en forma de una patada en pleno pecho que hacía imposible respirar y convertía el mundo en una espiral de sonido y movimiento distorsionado a su alrededor hasta que no había nada más que oscuridad. Y la paz. La calma que precedió a la tormenta de despertarse en una casa donde la tristeza impregnaba el aire, donde el aliento de su padre apestaba a alcohol, donde los sueños de llegar al Tribunal Supremo eran sustituidos por la sed de justicia que los policías eran demasiado ineptos para conseguir.

Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad y, oh, Kate deseaba poder volver a preocuparse por cosas tan nimias como si el equipo de animadoras la aceptaría para esa temporada o mejor debería unirse al club de poesía aunque solo fuera para fastidiar a sus padres.

Después de eso, llegó el miedo a perderse a sí misma. Se convirtió en un barco a la deriva en una tempestad de rabia. Le llegaba por oleadas y, durante unos horribles momentos, era incapaz de respirar, incapaz de pensar, incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuera rojo. Muerte y destrucción. Venganza.

Se miraba en el espejo y no reconocía a esa joven ojerosa, en los huesos, pálida y sin siquiera fuerzas para pelear con su padre por las botellas de alcohol que este había aprendido a esconder por la casa para que ella no las encontrase y tirase a la basura. Veía fotos viejas y apenas podía creerse que esa chica, antaño sonriente, fue ella en algún momento de su vida. Parecía tan lejano, tan irreal…

Cuando por fin logró salir de ese pozo negro, su mayor terror era volver a caer en él. Por eso erigió sus murallas de kilómetros de altura y grosor, con una puerta levadiza que se bajaba de ocasión esporádica en ocasión esporádica. Adquirió esa actitud que hacía parecer que nada podía afectarle porque tenía un corazón de piedra. Porque, en la mayoría de los casos, la gente que finge que no siente nada, en realidad siente demasiado y tiene que protegerse de ello. Beckett no era diferente. Ante la posibilidad de volver a sufrir de la misma manera, prefería erradicar cualquier opción de raíz.

Además, era entretenido ver a la gente con un mínimo de interés en ella correr a su alrededor en busca de grietas inexistentes o lanzarse de cabeza contra las paredes. Como si fueran tan fáciles de romper. Estaban hechas de titanio, a prueba de balas.

Las personas que tenían acceso al interior podían ser contadas con los dedos de una mano, y Beckett no pretendía que eso cambiara en ningún momento. Por lo menos, no en un tiempo cercano. Podía ser solitario, pero era  _seguro_. De ese modo, podía mantener al miedo bajo raya, contenido en una caja como si fuera un gato domesticado.

Y si la nostalgia del contacto humano se volvía demasiada como para soportarla, se subía a un par de tacones, se enfundaba en un vestido apretado lo suficientemente sugerente, se maquillaba y salía a una discoteca. Por raro que pareciera, había  _algo_  en estar rodeada de gente completamente desconocida que no tenía problema alguno en rozarse con ella mientras bailaban, en la música tronando a través de los altavoces a tantos decibelios que casi rozaba el umbral del dolor, en las luces de colores que eran capaces de alterar completamente los rasgos de una persona. Beckett no podía definirlo, no lograba encontrar palabras para describir esa sensación liberadora que se apoderaba de ella en cuanto entraba en un sitio así. Era como si pudiera ser  _cualquiera_ , podía inventarse un nombre, una historia, un pasado. Podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva por el tiempo que estuviera allí y nadie se iba a parar a investigar si todo lo que decía era verdad porque no les importaba. Les daba completamente igual, ellos también buscaban pasarlo bien y para eso no se necesita saber hasta la marca de la pasta de dientes que usan.

Siempre había chicos atractivos dispuestos a bailar con ella. Los había que incluso le invitaban a varias copas. Si Kate les dejaba, sus manos podían cobrar vida propia y vagar un poco, tocando aquí y allá, justo donde la detective más lo echaba de menos. Y, oye, si acababan en un baño, o en casa de uno de los dos descargando algo de adrenalina y quemando el alcohol que corría por sus venas entre las sábanas… ¿Qué tenía de malo? Beckett conseguía librarse de la soledad durante un tiempo, y él… Bueno, él tenía una buena noche de sexo a cambio. Ambos salían beneficiados.

La detective habría defendido su estilo de vida como completamente satisfactorio sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Ah, la clave estaba en el tiempo verbal. "Habría". Pasado.

Antes de Castle, no habría titubeado a la hora de alegar que era feliz tal y como estaba a pesar de las miradas escépticas que pudiera haberse ganado por ello. Porque lo era. ¿Podría ser más feliz? Claro, pero ¿quién no? Nunca se está completamente contentado con lo que se tiene, va inherente en la naturaleza humana.

Antes de Castle, no sabía qué era querer otra cosa, anhelarlo hasta el punto en el que se manifestaba con dolor físico. La tirantez en el pecho, la presión en la garganta, el picor en la piel. Nunca se había parado a pensar en que, quizá, lo que había hecho no tenía vuelta atrás porque nunca se le había pasado por la mente que, algún día, podría querer algo más con una persona. Automáticamente, había considerado a todo el mundo indigno. No indigno para estar con ella, sino indigno de merecer la pena correr el riesgo de salir herida por estar con él.

Volvía a una palabra clave. Bueno, a tres más bien: antes de Castle.

Porque, cómo no, el escritor tenía la capacidad de entrar en las vidas de la gente y trastocar todos sus esquemas. Esas leyes que habían aplicado desde lo que parecían ya los inicios de los tiempos, sin excepciones, sin "uy, contigo no porque eres mono", sin "jope, es que me da pena hacerte esto", ni "una vez al año no hace daño, ¿no?". No había habido ni un solo desliz.

Hasta que hubo uno y ese desliz adquirió el tamaño de una gran brecha en los cimientos de Beckett que hacía tambalearse peligrosamente a sus murallas. Y había aparecido así de golpe, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: Kate se había ido a dormir perfectamente y, al despertar, se había encontrado con una grieta del tamaño de EE.UU. entero en su escudo defensivo.

Lógicamente, habría entrado en pánico y había tratado de arreglarlo pero era como tratar de reparar un cristal roto con una tirita. "Inefectivo" es quedarse corto. Inútil, vano, inservible, improductivo, una completa gilipollez… Sí, eso era más adecuado. Y ya si se aderezaba con media tonelada de exasperación, media de incomprensión y otra media de frustración, quedaba perfecto.

No había vuelta atrás. Darse cuenta de eso le aportó una pequeña cantidad de tranquilidad. Había aprendido tiempo atrás que era un malgasto de energías luchar contra lo inevitable, contra lo que se escapaba de su control. No podía hacer nada contra ello, ya había caído en la trampa, y había caído con fuerza. Así que, por lo menos, podía disfrutar del viaje. Podía explotar la chispa entre ella y Castle para hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Su madre siempre le decía de pequeña que jugar con fuego es peligroso porque una puede quemarse.

Beckett se quemó. Tercer grado. Por todo el cuerpo.

Porque burlarse del escritor estaba bien y era seguro hasta que él cogía ritmo y se las devolvía. Porque su cuerpo comenzaba a entrar en el síndrome de abstinencia que le pedía salir de caza a una discoteca y tener una noche de pasión para calmar esa sensación de sed interior. Porque la esencia de Castle era intoxicante y Beckett veía cómo todas sus barreras caían y la dejaban indefensa, igual que cuando era pequeña y los monstruos se abalanzaban sobre ella en cuanto estaba sola.

Sin embargo, no se veía capaz de volver a su anterior estilo de vida. Iba a una discoteca y no lograba pasar del simple baile, no tenía fuerzas para girarse y susurrarle al chico de turno que por qué no salían de allí. Por alguna razón que se escapaba a su comprensión, sentía que estaba traicionando al escritor si se marchaba a casa con un hombre que no fuera él. Lo cual carecía completamente de sentido porque no le debía nada a Castle, no eran  _nada,_ no podía exigirle  _nada._ Que alguien se lo explicara a su corazón.

Era libre sin serlo.

A pesar de todo, seguía teniendo unas necesidades, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Fue así como comenzó a acallarle quemando adrenalina en el gimnasio. Se escapaba una vez al día al pequeño gimnasio de la comisaria, que no tenía nada más que una cinta de correr, un saco de boxeo, la obligatoria colchoneta para los combates de cuerpo a cuerpo y una bicicleta estática. Era pequeño, pero suficiente. Beckett se ponía los guantes y golpeaba el saco hasta que el pelo se le pegaba a la cabeza por el sudor y los dedos le dolían aunque llevaba protección. Pero no paraba, seguía machacándose hasta que los músculos le temblaban y sentía que no podía alzar los brazos una vez más. Solo entonces se daba por vencida, se tiraba al suelo con la respiración agitada y toda ella satisfactoriamente dolorida.

No era el mismo tipo de liberación que proporcionaba el sexo, pero era un buen sustituto. Dejaba otro tipo de sensación a su paso, ese cansancio reconfortante, la sensación de ardor en cada movimiento. Era perfecto para llegar a casa e irse a dormir de un tirón hasta la mañana siguiente. No había necesidad de despertarse en una cama desconocida y tener que vestirse silenciosamente para salir de allí antes de que su compañero se despertase y tuvieran un momento incómodo en el que quedara claro que Kate no se acordaba de su nombre y no tenía intención alguna en saber nada de él. No había el típico paseo de la vergüenza de vuelta a casa en el que tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo sabía qué había estado haciendo solo por las miradas que le lanzaban. No había la ducha de después en la que se frotaba con la esponja en un intento de eliminar los restos fantasmagóricos de manos por su cuerpo, labios en su piel.

Si se paraba a pensar en ello seriamente, quizá debería agradecer la presencia del escritor porque le había hecho darse cuenta de que no tenía que actuar de esa forma. Descubrió una nueva forma de vivir y, al mismo tiempo, descubrió que lo que había estado haciendo hasta entonces no había sido vivir por mucho que ella hubiera defendido lo contrario.

Se planteó cambiar.  _Logró_  cambiar.

Conoció a Demming, y aunque al principio solo le quería para que le sujetara el saco de boxeo mientras ella descargaba sus frustraciones contra él, o para machacarle en la colchoneta; pronto vio que no era un mal tipo. Era guapo, en eso sí se había fijado. También estaba en forma, porque había que ser fuerte para no tambalearse con las patadas laterales que Beckett lanzaba a diestro y siniestro. Y era simpático, siempre se las apañaba para hacerla reír.

Cuando la invitó a ir a tomar un café, Kate controló la negativa que ya iba a caer automáticamente de entre sus labios y se dijo a sí misma "¿por qué no?". ¿Acaso no se lo merecía? ¿Acaso no se había ganado a pulso un poco de diversión que no fuera pasajera? Por una vez en su vida, no dejó que el miedo la atenazara y se arriesgó.

Aunque quizá decir que se "arriesgó", entre comillas, fuera más adecuado, porque nunca puso mucho en juego. Había entrado en la partida pero mantenía sus cartas bien cerca del pecho, recelosa de que se las viera su contrincante y apenas apostaba a no ser que supiera con absoluta certeza que podía ganar. Cierto era que lo estaba intentando, estaba intentando ser un poco menos calculadora y dejarse llevar, pero un hábito de diez años era difícil de romper en una semana. Necesitaba tiempo, y debía admitir que no le importaba si ese tiempo era con Demming.

A quien sí parecía importarle era a Castle. Nunca lo dijo en voz alta o de forma explícita, pero solo había que ver cómo actuaba cuando el otro detective estaba cerca. Se volvía posesivo. Beckett casi diría que estaba celoso de Demming si no fuera porque no creía que Castle pudiera estar  _tan_ interesado en ella.

No iba a negarlo, era divertido ver a ambos hombres, ya considerados adultos desde hacía tiempo, comportarse como niños pequeños tratando de impresionar a la chica popular de la clase. Era una competición constante por ver quién de los dos la tenía más larga.

Lo que pasaba con Castle y ella era que su relación parecía una moneda con dos caras idénticas. Bien podía caerle a uno que a la otra. No importaba, con el tiempo la tortilla se volvería, la moneda saltaría al aire y caería para el que se había librado.

Madison Queller fue quien lanzó su moneda. Beckett volvió a sus años en el instituto, cuando ambas se habían peleado por el chico más guapo de su clase de francés antes de darse cuenta de que su amistad era más importante que la atención fugaz de cualquier rubiales guaperas. Solo que esta vez fue más confuso todavía, porque su parte racional podía comprender lo que era un enamoramiento en los difíciles años de la adolescencia, pero no encontraba la lógica en enfadarse cuando Castle y Maddie se fueron a cenar al nuevo restaurante de moda. Había llegado al punto de sentir alegría cuando descubrieron un motivo por el que sospechar de Madison y así poder interrumpir su cita romántica llena de darse de comer el uno al otro y demasiados ruiditos de placer que era imposible que un simple risotto de huevos y setas pudiera provocar. A eso se le tenía que sumar el pequeño ataque de pánico que había seguido a su mejor amiga averiguando su secreto y gritándolo a los cuatro vientos en la sala de interrogatorios cuando el escritor estaba justo al otro lado del espejo y podía escucharlo  _todo_ – cosa que no había tenido problema alguno en recordarle a Beckett minutos después cuando contrastaron notas –.

Y, entonces, llegó la gran revelación. De un modo u otro, a alguna metedura de pata siempre seguía un momento clave, unos segundos en el que el mundo dejaba de girar sobre sí mismo y todo se paraba hasta que la realidad caía sobre Kate como un cubo de agua fría que le hacía darse cuenta de una verdad de la que no había sido consciente hasta ahora.

_«Acababan de cerrar el caso después de descubrir el motivo por el que su víctima había sido asesinada: se había enamorado de la mujer de su hermano, y ella de él, iban a tener un hijo juntos y todo; pero el hermano se había enterado y una traición así le había vuelto loco de rabia._

_Mientras Beckett le daba el último repaso al informe, Castle por fin puso en palabras físicas lo que llevaba rondándole por la cabeza desde que habían escuchado la historia entera de labios de la mujer del hermano._

_\- En mi opinión, ella tendría que haber seguido a su corazón. Dejar a David e irse con Wolf._

_Kate alzó la mirada en cuanto el escritor comenzó a hablar, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco cuando este sacó su lado romántico. Siempre a favor de los finales felices donde la pareja comía perdices, como si fuera un cuento de Disney. La detective, en cambio, era más realista, siempre lo había sido._

_\- ¿Sabes?, yo entiendo por qué se quedó. Quiero decir, los tipos como Wolf llegan y alteran todos tus esquemas. Por supuesto que él te hace sentir viva, pero, con el tiempo, sabes que simplemente te va a decepcionar. Así que… ¿Por qué arriesgarse?_

_Cuando trabó la mirada con la de Castle, sintió que, de alguna forma, ya no estaban hablando de los implicados en el caso. Muchas veces le pasaba eso con el escritor, era como que comenzaban a comunicarse con metáforas y símiles que solo ellos entendían porque solo ellos conocían los verdaderos sentimientos ocultos tras sus interacciones diarias._

_Él ladeó la cabeza, su expresión seria, sin una pizca de diversión._

_\- Porque el corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere – contestó.»_

¿Cómo una conversación tan simple podía haber trastocado de una forma tan brutal el mundo de la detective? Sentía que había perdido su centro de gravedad y ahora solo podía vagar dando vueltas por el aire hasta que chocara contra algo.

No habían estado hablando de Wolf, ni de David, ni de la mujer de este. Beckett no se estaba refiriendo a ellos cuando defendió la postura de quedarse con lo conocido y no arriesgarse con lo desconocido. Castle no estaba pensando en el peculiar trío cuando respondió.

Las palabras indicaban una cosa, lo que iba oculto entre líneas apuntaba en la dirección opuesta.

Castle había llegado a su vida como un huracán que pasa por una pequeña ciudad: arrasando. El mundo en blanco y negro de Beckett se había convertido en una nueva paleta donde cada color tenía cinco nuevos derivados surgidos de mezclarlos con otros, de la experimentación hasta tropezar con el acierto. Ya no había dos grandes bloques, sino millones de cajas pequeñas repartidas por todos sitios y de las que salían muchas más para llenar la mente de la detective de posibilidades en las que nunca antes había pensado porque suponían romper alguna de sus reglas.

Castle había llenado su vida de color, de risas, de tentaciones, de nuevos miedos. Y eso debería molestarle, pero la verdad es que Beckett estaba encantada, una vez había vuelto a encontrar tierra firme y conseguido establecer unas paredes a su alrededor más o menos estables. Con sus defensas armadas y preparadas, se veía capaz de enfrentarse a las novedades que la presencia del escritor traía consigo.

Una de ellas había sido Demming. Beckett nunca le había tratado como una fase, un objeto necesario para superar algo y del que luego se desharía una vez fuera capaz de volver a valerse por sí misma sin ayuda alguna. Le había visto como una oportunidad para mejorar. Había pensado que él era lo suficientemente buena persona como para darle la posibilidad de florecer a la idea de una relación, porque nunca antes había sentido la curiosidad por saber qué se sentía. Demming era una opción segura para estrenarse. Además, tenía la seguridad de que él estaba más involucrado que ella en lo que tenían de modo que, si Kate actuaba de forma correcta, no había motivo alguno para que saliera herida.

Entonces Castle había destrozado con solo nueve palabras toda la ilusión. Ahora no era más que pedacitos relucientes en el suelo.

Había estado bien intentarlo, era una buena iniciativa. El problema era la persona. Y no era problema de Demming, por muy cliché que sonara, sino de Beckett. Lo gracioso era que había dado el paso para librarse del miedo al amor sin darse cuenta de que estaba dejando que ese mismo miedo condicionara su decisión al elegir a una persona que Kate había calificado como "segura" desde un primer momento, y no lanzarse de cabeza, ponerlo todo en juego, y arriesgarse a intentar algo con quien realmente quería: Richard Castle.

No había sido consciente de esto hasta que el escritor y su estúpida oratoria le habían abierto los ojos. Ahora que lo sabía, no conseguía decidir qué hacer.

Por un lado, podía seguir pretendiendo que nada había cambiado y explorar en profundidad su relación con Demming, ver si se podría convertir, con el tiempo, en algo similar a lo que tenía con Castle. Por el otro lado, podía realmente dejar de vivir condicionada y maniatada por el miedo y tirarse a la piscina llena de tiburones que suponía dejar al detective e intentar algo con el escritor.

Su madre siempre le decía que la vida nunca te trae nada que no puedas manejar. Cuando era pequeña, Beckett nunca había dudado de su palabra, ahora, sin embargo, comenzaba a preguntarse si tenía razón o era una forma de inculcarle el pensamiento positivo.

El tiempo pasaba de forma vertiginosa y, antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba ya a las puertas del verano e inmersa hasta las cejas en un enrevesado caso sobre un juego de espías. Su relación con Demming estaba cada vez más resentida por el raro comportamiento de Kate, y esta no podía hacer nada para evitarlo porque sentía que no debía crearle falsas expectativas al detective pero tampoco quería hacerle daño.

Todo era una balanza. En un lado estaba Demming, con todas sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. En el otro lado estaba Castle en una situación similar. Beckett era quien sujetaba ambos platillos mientras caminaba por la cuerda floja, tratando de equilibrarlos para no precipitarse al vacío y perderles a ambos. Lo malo era que era mucho más cansado de lo que podía parecer, sus fuerzas estaban menguando y el tiempo se estaba acabando.

Tenía a Castle con su proposición de ir a los Hamptons juntos, tenía a Demming con su casa en la playa de Asbury. Tenía el remolino de emociones que el escritor era capaz de despertar en ella solo con un roce y una sonrisa torcida, tenía la tranquila calidez que el tacto del detective dejaba en su piel.

Justo cuando parecía que la balanza se iba a inclinar a favor de Demming, llegó la gran revelación de que Castle estaba planeando en quedarse en los Hamptons hasta octubre y que esa sería la última vez que trabajarían juntos en una larga temporada. Beckett sintió que perdía pie en la cuerda floja y se desmoronaba la estabilidad que había luchado por lograr. Ahora se balanceaba de lado a lado sin control alguno sobre sí misma, como un barco sacudido por las olas en una tormenta.

A partir de ahí, todo comenzó a precipitarse.

Esposito, siempre un observador pero nunca comentarista, por primera vez tomó pie en el asunto.

_«Se acercó a Kate cuando esta estaba repasando la pizarra por quincuagésima vez a pesar de que todo el mundo se había ido a casa ya. Parado junto a ella, comentó que Ryan y él estaban pensando en hacerle a Castle una fiesta de despedida._

_\- Mmm bueno, tampoco es que se vaya a ir para siempre… - comentó la detective, fijando la atención de vuelta en las fotos y datos cuidadosamente colocados en la blanca superficie._

_\- ¿Estás segura de eso? – Esposito hizo un gesto como de "venga ya" cuando Beckett le miró sin saber a qué se refería –. ¿Por qué crees que ha estado siguiéndote tanto tiempo? ¿Para documentarse? Tiene suficientes datos como para escribir cincuenta libros._

_Kate casi contuvo la respiración. No podía decidirse entre quedarse y escuchar la verdad de alguien tan objetivo como Espo, o darle la espalda y marcharse antes de que lo hiciera todo más difícil con lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Su cuerpo decidió por ella, ya que no respondió a sus órdenes de moverse._

_\- Mira, sea cual sea su motivo, estoy muy seguro de que no incluye verte con otro tío._

_Con una sonrisa triste, el detective se dirigió al ascensor para irse a casa. Beckett, sin embargo, siguió allí parada, congelada en el sitio.»_

Dicen que la verdad te hace libre, pero para ella era algo similar a una sentencia de muerte porque la balanza acababa de añadir más peso en un platillo que el otro y, la ya de por sí desequilibrada Kate, no podía sujetarse recta.

De lo que más se arrepentía era de que, en su caída, se había llevado a Demming con ella sin querer.

Rompió con él tras resolver el caso. No tenía planeado hacerlo así, pero el detective se le acercó antes de que ella pudiera entrar en la sala de conferencias, donde Castle, Ryan, Esposito, Montgomery y Lanie estaban celebrando con cervezas y comida la llegada del verano. Le preguntó si había pensado ya sobre su propuesta de salir de Nueva York un poco antes el viernes para llegar a tiempo a la reserva en un bonito restaurante cerca de la casa en la playa. La oleada de culpa casi la ahogó porque no recordaba que le había dicho que sí al detective sobre irse una semana a Asbury, no se había acordado en ningún momento de que quería llevarla a una cena romántica. Había estado tan preocupada con la marcha de Castle y el huracán que la noticia había desatado en su interior que se había olvidado por completo que ella ya tenía novio.

Así que se lo había soltado todo de repente, sin suavizar ni una pizca la noticia. En su favor, tenía que decir que Demming acusó el golpe estoicamente. No hubo enfados, ni reproches, ni lamentaciones. Solo preguntó si había sido culpa suya, si quizá había dicho o hecho algo que no debería. Y cuando Beckett volvió a aplicarle un cliché – "No creo que esto sea lo que estoy buscando ahora mismo" – cuadró la mandíbula y lo aceptó como un verdadero adulto. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y sus deseos de que tuviera un buen verano.

Punto y final.

Punto y aparte.

Era la hora de comenzar un nuevo párrafo.

_«Cerró la puerta de la sala de conferencias en la que estaban sus amigos y su capitán para que no escucharan lo que estaba a punto de decir. Tantos años trabajando con ellos hacían que supiera que tendían a dejar que sus oídos captaran conversaciones privadas._

_\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Castle, entre curioso y extrañado por el comportamiento de la detective._

_Beckett se plantó frente a él, una mano alrededor del cuello del botellín de cerveza y la otra jugueteando nerviosamente._

_\- Mira… - desvió la mirada, pensando bien lo que iba a decir antes de decirlo._

_Quería que eso saliera bien, estaba a punto de hacer una de las cosas más arriesgadas de toda su vida. No quería que los nervios que la estaban comiendo por dentro le jugaran una mala pasada._

_\- Sé que no soy la persona más fácil de llegar a conocer, y… No siempre dejo ver qué estoy pensando – reunió el valor necesario para mirarle a los ojos. Azul contra verde avellana una vez más –. Pero este último año, trabajando contigo… - luchó para que las palabras salieran de su boca porque parecían atascadas entre el nudo de su garganta y la colmena de abejas asesinas de su estómago –. Me lo he pasado muy bien._

_\- Sí, yo también – sonrió Castle, con esa expresión que parecía que lo que había dicho la detective le acabara de alegrar el día._

_Kate no pudo evitar corresponder a su gesto, aunque borró la sonrisa de su rostro en cuanto se dio cuenta y bajó la mirada._

_\- Así que… Voy a decir esto y…_

_\- ¡Richard! – llamó alguien desde el pasillo._

_No solo alguien: una mujer. Y había interrumpido la confesión de Beckett. La detective frunció el ceño y trató de disimular su fastidio cuando vio a una rubia con más semejanza con una Barbie que un ser humano llegar a la altura del escritor y rodear su cintura con un brazo._

_\- ¿Estás listo?_

_\- Hey, Gina – Castle la abrazó por los hombros y se giró de nuevo hacia Beckett con la rubia en su costado. – Beckett, ya conoces a Gina, mi exmujer._

_\- Y tu editora – le recordó ella._

_La detective sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies y deseó que se la tragara rápido porque no podía creer que estuviera pasando eso precisamente cuando había decidido decirle a Castle que estaba enamorada de él y que aceptaba su propuesta de irse juntos a los Hamptons por el verano._

_\- Sí, hablamos por teléfono el otro día, parece que por fin le encontraste – contestó tratando de parecer lo más despreocupada posible._

_\- Oh, sí, es como un niño a veces. Aunque he de decir que no sé por qué, no muerdo. Mucho – añadió, haciendo reír a Castle._

_Kate aguantó una arcada ante la cantosa indirecta sexual._

_\- Deberíamos ir yendo o nos va a pillar todo el atasco._

_El escritor miró su reloj, sorprendido al ver la hora que era._

_\- ¿Ir yendo? – preguntó Beckett._

_Le importaba un bledo si parecía demasiado ansiosa, necesitaba saber cuáles eran los planes de Castle. Que le llamaran tonta pero todavía tenía esperanzas de que Gina estuviera allí solo por cuestiones de trabajo._

_\- A los Hamptons – contestó Castle._

_\- ¿Por el fin de semana?_

_\- No, por el verano, en realidad. Así puedo estar encima de él para que termine el libro – intervino Gina. Parecía que estaba marcando territorio._

_Boom. Así que el escritor no había tenido problema alguno en encontrar una sustituta con quien pasar el verano, aunque esa fuera su exmujer. Decir que dolía era quedarse corto. Acababa de estrellarse contra el suelo después de una caída de kilómetros de altura sin frenos._

_\- Perdona, creía que vosotros dos no os llevabais bien – sonrió para suavizar un poco el puñal._

_\- No lo hacíamos – dijo Castle para nada afectado, girándose para mirar a Gina –. Pero anoche en el teléfono… Empezamos a hablar…_

_\- Y acabamos hablando durante horas – terminó la rubia por él –. Igual que en los viejos tiempos._

_El escritor miraba a Gina con la misma expresión de enamorado que un niño con su juguete favorito. Kate no sabía cómo era capaz de seguir de pie a esas alturas. Todo su interior estaba haciéndose añicos poco a poco pero ella seguía erguida por pura cabezonería, decidida a no dejar ver cómo se sentía de verdad._

_\- Ah, perdona. Me estabas… Me estabas diciendo algo antes – se acordó Castle, nada incomodado por la rubia colgada de su brazo ni las miradas de los demás a través del cristal de la sala de conferencias._

_\- Sí, quería decirte - miró a los lados, buscando una excusa, aprovechando para disipar las lágrimas -, ten un buen verano – tragó saliva, satisfecha con su respuesta._

_\- Tú también – sonrió él –. Y, como has dicho, ha estado muy,_ muy  _bien._

_La detective asintió, parpadeando para reprimir las ganas de llorar. Tragó saliva de nuevo porque no conseguía librarse del nudo de su garganta y no quería que su voz sonara estrangulada._

_\- Sí, lo ha estado – concedió._

_Pero ella estaba pensando más allá. Había estado bien que eso pasara ahora que todavía era pronto para ella, y no cuando ya hubiera arriesgado todo, cuando sus cartas estuvieran al descubierto en la mesa._

_De esas heridas podía recuperarse. De las otras… No estaba tan segura._

_Castle hizo un gesto como para abrazarla, pero Gina seguía con su brazo apresado así que se limitó a estrecharle la mano a Beckett y despedirse de los demás desde el otro lado del cristal._

_Rodeó a Gina otra vez, atrayéndola contra él, y se encaminaron por el pasillo hacia la salida._

_\- Hasta otoño – se despidió Beckett, aunque sonó más como una pregunta que como una afirmación._

_\- Hasta otoño – corroboró Castle, lanzando una última mirada por encima del hombro antes de desaparecer tras la esquina._

_Kate asintió, bajando la mirada hasta el suelo y parpadeando furiosamente. Solo un poco más, solo hasta que estuviera sola y no con sus amigos mirándola desde la sala de conferencias, sabiendo lo que Beckett había estado a punto de hacer y lo que le había costado reunir el valor necesario solo para que Castle lo arruinara con a su exmujer._

_En ese momento, la detective tomó una decisión. Se hizo una promesa: nunca más.»_

El "puede ser" había sido una sensación cálida en el pecho.

El "quizás" se había parecido a una montaña rusa, en la que un momento estás gritando de pura excitación y al siguiente de puro terror, pero cuando se termina la vuelta te falta tiempo para correr al final de la cola y volver a montar porque es adictivo.

El "casi" se asemejó a los destrozos que deja un fuego sin control en un bosque en pleno verano y con mucho aire.

Tendría que haberle hecho caso a su madre cuando esta le decía que jugar con fuego es peligroso porque puedes quemarte. Beckett había tenido un par de sustos pero ninguno como la devastación que siguió a los días posteriores a la marcha de Castle con Gina. El saber lo que había estado a punto de confesar y que podría haberle dado tiempo a decírselo si el taxi de la rubia hubiera pillado un semáforo más en rojo… No quería ni pensar en ello.

La sola idea de que Castle hubiera tenido que rechazarla allí mismo, delante de todos, le daba escalofríos.

Pero ya había aprendido la lección. Castle era el fuego, y no pensaba volver a acercarse a él.

Porque si a Beckett le gustaban los quizás, los "casi" tampoco le disgustaban mucho. Significaban que no estaba todo perdido y que una podía volver a juntar los pedacitos de sí misma hasta recomponerse. Y esa nueva Kate sería más fuerte y más lista que la anterior.


	5. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el final de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por tomaros el tiempo para dejarme saber vuestra opinión.  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!

El agua de su baño ya estaba fría cuando parpadeó para traerse de vuelta a la realidad. La mandíbula cuadrada, los ojos determinados, toda su postura indicaba que había tomado una decisión definitiva.

Salió de la bañera con la sensación de ser una nueva Kate Beckett, una persona completamente distinta con los dedos arrugados por haber pasado demasiado tiempo sumergida, la piel con olor a lavanda y la conclusión de que todo había sido una lección necesaria para aprender. Había un viejo dicho que rezaba: “Nunca un error, siempre una lección”.

Volviera Castle o no, no pensaba dejar que alterara de nuevo su vida con la misma facilidad que siempre. Ya había arriesgado suficiente, ya había probado el excitante y terrorífico sabor del juego y sus consecuencias imprevisibles. Nunca le había gustado demasiado no tener control sobre las circunstancias concretas de su vida, y suponía que ahora había descubierto por qué. Sí, la adrenalina proporcionaba una sensación adictivamente única, pero había mucho que perder si las cosas se torcían y Beckett no estaba dispuesta a dejar que ciertas partes de sí misma corrieran ese riesgo.

Parada frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, dejó que la toalla cayera a sus pies y observó cada curva, cada sombra, cada marca en su piel. Absorbió los detalles de su nueva yo, una de tantas, pero que había venido para quedarse por una larga temporada. Una Kate Beckett construida a prueba de Richard Castle. Imposible de tentar, imposible de romper. Hecha de titanio.

Satisfecha, se fue a dormir con la seguridad de que no volvería a caer en la trampa.

La cosa era que, los poetas habían escrito y repetido hasta la saciedad en sus obras desde tiempos inmemorables que el humano es el único ser capaz de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra. Kate excedía esa media, porque había tropezado varias veces, pero la cuestión era que, por más que se repetía que nunca más lo volvería a hacer, se encontraba a sí misma de repente corriendo sin frenos por un camino vallado en el que iba a terminar chocando irremediablemente con la misma piedra.

Sobra decir quién es su piedra.

Se suponía que lo había superado, que lo había dejado atrás, que había quedado más que claro que ella más y mejor. Se suponía. Graciosa palabra, “suponer”. Era casi como el pequeño matiz que diferenciaba un “puede ser” de un “quizás”. Sin un significado fijo, voluble a la voluntad de quien la pronunciara. Siempre le hacía pensar en ese hechizo de Harry Potter que obligaba a la persona hechizada a moverse como le mandara el que tuviera el control de la varita.

Y le molestaba profundamente, porque había basado su vida durante los meses de verano en una suposición que había tardado dos segundos en ser volada por los aires por una sonrisa de disculpa y chispeantes ojos azules. Todas esas veces que su mirada había recaído de forma inconsciente en la pantalla inerte de su teléfono móvil, toda esas veces que se había encontrado a sí misma actualizando su correo electrónico o mirando el listado de llamadas recibidas como si esperase que algo fuera a aparecer por arte de magia. Pero no solo algo, sino _alguien._ Alguien de quien llevaba sin saber nada desde que se había girado por última vez en el pasillo de la comisaria, un brazo alrededor de su exmujer Barbie, para hacerle una promesa incumplida.

O, bueno, no del todo. Porque cuando Beckett le pidió al intruso en su escena del crimen que levantara las manos por encima de la cabeza y se diera la vuelta, de verdad no esperaba encontrarse con Castle. Por lo menos no sin que este hubiera pasado primero por la 12 para saludarles y dejarles saber que llevaba en Nueva York un tiempo ya, solo que no había podido ir antes porque había estado liado con la promoción de su nuevo libro de Nikki Heat. Como mínimo, disculparse por haber desaparecido así como así del radar de todos.

De modo que, en cierto modo había cumplido su promesa porque había vuelto para otoño. Pero la parte implícita, la parte que no había hecho falta que Beckett dijera en voz alta, la parte que decía “hasta otoño cuando vuelvas a trabajar con nosotros y me traigas de nuevo un café cada mañana”; esa parte… Parecía haber quedado olvidada en algún rincón polvoriento de la incomprensible mente del escritor.

La nueva Kate Beckett se mostró más que enfadada de encontrarse en esas circunstancias a Castle, porque no podía evitar que una vocecita en el fondo de su mente argumentase que quizá, si al escritor le hubiera dado tiempo a marcharse de la escena del crimen antes de que ella llegase, quizá nunca hubiera vuelto a saber de él. No en persona. Esa nueva Kate se negaba por completo a volver a dejarle entrar en su ámbito. Esa nueva Kate no quería verle otra vez por una larga temporada, si no nunca más.

Sin embargo, la vieja Kate Beckett sintió cómo una llama que creía más que extinguida, enterrada y superada volvía a prenderse en su pecho cuando Castle contestaba cada una de sus preguntas del interrogatorio con bromas evasivas o preguntas demasiado personales como para dignificarlas con una respuesta en una habitación llena de cámaras y micrófonos. Esa vieja Kate se olvidó de todo lo aprendido y prometido, y se acercó a la hoguera a la que había jurado no volver jamás. Esa vieja Kate fue la que permitió que el escritor se uniera a la investigación igual que si nada hubiera pasado. Esa vieja Kate fue la que le dejó ganar la apuesta a propósito para así poder volver a tenerle alrededor.

Porque, para qué negarlo, le había echado terriblemente de menos. Y, desde el primer momento en el que sus miradas se trabaron en la escena del crimen, supo que volvía a estar de nuevo en el inicio de su “tragedia”. De manera irremediable, esta vez.

Se dio cuenta de que no importaba el material que emplease para reconstruirse cada vez que se derrumbara, o el pegamento extrafuerte que usara para juntar sus pedazos cada vez que se rompiera. Richard Castle traspasaría las barreras con la misma facilidad con la que se llenan de aire los pulmones.

Y es que podía ser, quizás, era casi probable que eso fuera lo que el amor significa: no hay nada imposible.

 

** Fin **


End file.
